


Pinto五题

by WingCheng



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingCheng/pseuds/WingCheng





	Pinto五题

1\. 你照不到白昼温暖的阳光，我看不到夜空里极美的星【Chad/Danny】  
“你不会知道那有多难，”Chad这样说。  
而Danny一边在心里默默反驳，“这不会比爱上一个瞎男孩儿更难了”，一边把最后一口卷饼送进嘴里，挤出的酱汁粘在嘴角，他笑笑，任由Chad替他擦掉。  
“如果你跟我在一起，这就意味着我们要花很多时间待在这栋房子里，我甚至不能陪你出去晒晒太阳，”Chad的声音里透着Danny不会错认的沮丧。  
“而我看不到夜里的星光，”Danny语气轻快，“看来我们是天生一对，”他高兴地宣布道。

2\. 秘密电话【John Smith/FDR】  
John Smith从来没想到情人节迎接他的是枪林弹雨，而那个拿枪对着他的人是他的男朋友FDR。  
“我以为我们说好不把工作上的事情带回家了，”他瞥了一眼FDR手里松开保险套的枪，缓缓把双手举到头顶，他可不想毁了新西装，更不想在自己身上开几个窟窿。  
“据我所知，不是我先把工作和生活混为一谈的。”FDR露出一个假笑，晃了晃手里的枪，示意他向前走几步。  
John虽然不情愿，还是照做了。“我不知道你在说什么。”  
“你今天打电话给Cataleya了，”FDR说道。  
“是，”John叹了一口气，早知道FDR会监听他的手机，他就应该用更加隐蔽的方法联系Cataleya。  
“是？”FDR瞪大了眼睛，“很好，看来你是迫不及待想杀了我。”  
“什么？”John被问懵了。  
“你说‘一定要做得干净、完美、不留痕迹’，需要我提醒你吗，Smith先生？”FDR气急败坏地诘问道，John先是一愣，然后笑出声来，如果不是FDR还用手枪指着自己，他真想过去亲亲他，怎么会有这么可爱的CIA？  
“我说的是给你的定制戒指，”他忍住笑，小心翼翼从口袋掏出一个丝绒的小盒子，“求婚戒指。”

*Cataleya是Zoe在《致命黑兰》里的角色，女杀手。

3\. 我不喜欢这个世界，我只喜欢你【Sylar/Darwin】  
Sylar刚一把车停稳，Darwin就打开车门蹦了出去，他对着金色头发的人离去的方向翻了个白眼。  
结婚？认真的？  
好吧，Sylar在昨天晚上被Darwin吸得连自己叫什么都忘了的时候答应了他，但谁会把精|虫上脑的时候说的话当真？可从早上起Darwin整个人都像是高兴的可以飘起来似的。  
并不是说Sylar不爱Darwin。自从上一次Sylar受了枪伤而Darwin并没有把他丢在路边任由他自生自灭开始，他就决定，如果一定要跟谁在一起，那个人必须是Darwin。可是结婚就不同了。他们至少得找个牧师或者法官。Sylar又翻了个白眼，他可不认为会有哪个牧师或者法官愿意主持两个通缉犯的婚礼。可是看Darwin穿婚纱这种事实在是太诱人了，于是他们终于还是决定自己来。  
没错，Darwin答应穿婚纱，所以他们来了这里——婚纱店。Sylar从车里出来，走进店里。他们选了个偏僻的小店，婚纱的款式少得可怜，可是谁在乎呢，Sylar期待的一直都是撕开婚纱把Darwin操|得哭兮兮的过程。  
不过事情一旦跟Darwin沾上边，就总是没法儿按计划进行，比如现在，那个店员正一脸防备地看着走进店里的Sylar。“你是不是应该解释一下发生了什么事？”他在Darwin身边停下，歪着脑袋小声打趣道。  
“我告诉他我被人绑|架了，”Darwin愣愣看着橱窗里的婚纱。  
“什么？”  
“我想他报了警，”Darwin连看都不看Sylar一眼。  
“操，你疯了吗？”Sylar翻了个白眼，说完倒觉得自己像个白痴，明明就知道对方是个疯子。  
可是小疯子不但没搭理他，突然回过神来似的，举起枪对着店员身后的橱窗就是一阵扫射。Sylar下意识举起手臂挡住爆裂的玻璃，等他反应过来，那个店员已经倒在血泊里，而小疯子手里攒着一件婚纱，白色的裙摆上红色的血迹像是雪地里花楸树的果实。  
远处响起警车的鸣笛声，Sylar拽着小疯子就往外走。两个人冲进车里，Sylar一脚踩下油门，小疯子还捧着那件婚纱不放。  
“换做是他需要这件婚纱，而他正在被通缉，他也会做同样的事情。他会原谅Darwin，Gabe，对吗？”  
Sylar没说话，只是把他拉过来，在他头顶轻轻亲吻。

4\. 木吉他【Zach/Chris】  
Chris手里的木吉他哐当一声掉在地上发出刺耳的声音，琴弦摔松了，这是他的第一反应，但是耳垂上的啃噬让他无暇顾及这些。Zach胯|下的肿|胀正磨|蹭着他的，他能感觉到自己的分|身正在Zach手中一点点胀|大。  
他张开嘴，想要Zach停下动作，脱口而出的却是响亮的呻|吟，连他自己也吓了一跳。Zach赶忙吻住他，把所有那些不知羞耻的声音都吞进喉咙里。  
如果Quinto太太或者父亲进来，他们就死定了，Chris想。  
Zach艰难地分开两个人，他跪在Chris两腿之间，焦糖色的眼睛注视着他，“想要更多吗？”他问。Chris点点头，管他的，他爱这个新哥哥。

5\. 心理辅导【Peter Sullivan/Jack Ryan，史密斯夫妇AU】  
天台门关上，Jack只能听见自己耳内脉搏的跳动和有意放慢的呼吸声。发际线上的血水顺着面颊滴下，刺痛皮肤，在莫斯科的寒风中让他感到冰冷刺骨。更何况，他穿着的这条原本最喜欢的裤子在不知道什么时候被撕开了。显然Peter早先也注意到了这一点，不可否认，即使相识十年，他们还是被对方所吸引。  
Jack起身，而Peter跟在他身后，楼下是莫斯科的璀璨夜景，他们应该收拾行装，跑到天涯海角，但两个组织都在沿街搜索，他们根本做不到。“所以在风声松到可以转移之前，我们可能还有几个小时时间。”  
“别动，”Peter发出嘘声，完全没理会Jack，抓住他的手腕，猛地把他拉回来，他听到咔哒的声音，冰冷的金属吻上他的皮肤。那块皮肤因手铐的摩擦而呈现粉红色，这使得Peter覆在上面的手指更热，他将另一只手探进Jack那件滑稽又昂贵的礼服的手巾袋里搜寻开锁工具。  
楼梯上没有任何声响，没有人声，没有枪声，也没有直升机的声音。当然，不是说楼梯上会有直升机，是外面，如果William的直升机再不出现，问题就会变得更加棘手，Jack这样想。  
与此同时Peter正忙着撬开拷着他的那半边手铐。拷着他的那半边手铐，Jack意识到，不是Jack的那半边。Peter试图指责Jack不是个具有团队精神的人，而下一次心理辅导课程Jack应该提出这件事作为反驳的依据。  
假使还有下一次心理辅导课程。假使他们能活到那个时候。  
见鬼。  
这个想法……以及一个为敌对势力效力的间谍正绑在他手腕上的事实，给他带来不和谐的超现实感。而他碰巧跟这个间谍结婚了。  
“你不叫Peter Sullivan。”这是一个陈述句。Jack干脆靠在墙边，任由Peter摆弄那副手铐。  
“你的家人都是假的。”又一个陈述句。  
“我们的婚姻是假的。”如果身份是假的，那这段婚姻就不真实存在。那么爱也是假的？他希望Peter能说点什么，他不太确定一个人能否假装爱一个人十年。  
然而Peter只是挑了一下眉毛，“你抓了我。”手铐啪嗒应声而开，孤零零地挂在Jack的手腕上。  
“那是我应该做的，”他说，接过Peter手里的开锁工具，对方绝对是个没有团队精神的混蛋。  
“然后又来救我？”Peter凝视着Jack，眼里充满疑惑，离Jack的脸那么近，近到Peter的呼吸染湿了Jack的唇。  
“那是我想做的，”Jack丝毫没有退缩，然后迎接他的是Peter的一个吻，湿软的舌头滑进他嘴里，攫取每一丝空气，Jack习惯性地将Peter满是发胶的头发揉乱。哪怕他都不知道自己吻的这个人到底叫什么名字，但这感觉该死的对，似乎他们本应该属于彼此。他们吻得难舍难分，直到周围响起直升机的声音。  
“操，”Peter首先退出了那个吻，不赞同地看着直升机上的William，“他是疯了还是傻了，难道不知道不要招摇吗？”说着牵起Jack的手走向直升机。"我们之间……都是真的，“Jack听见Peter说，这次近乎于耳语。而Jack决定先不要告诉心理辅导师，Peter是个没有团队精神的混蛋。

*William是Karl在《赤焰战场》里的角色

 


End file.
